Upon nursing care of a bedridden aged person or an ailing person (hereinafter collectively referred to as a “care receiver”), work for transferring a care receiver from a wheelchair to abed is called transfer work. This transfer work becomes a large burden on a caregiver. In order to reduce this burden, there is a combined bed capable of separating a part of the bed (wheelchair portion). When the wheelchair portion that forms a part of the combined bed is used as a bed, a bottom thereof needs to become horizontal. Therefore, as the wheelchair portion, a reclining wheelchair whose angle on a leg side varies so as to be interlocked with an angle of a back is required. The reclining wheelchair is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1.
FIG. 8 and FIG. 9 each illustrate a wheelchair 6 of Patent Literature 1. A back portion 7a is fallen, so that all of a bottom portion 7b, a calf portion 7c, and a footrest portion 7d that are coupled by interlocking links 8 are made to be the same horizontal plane, thereby allowing this wheelchair 6 to take a flat posture. FIG. 9 is a side view of the wheelchair 6 that is in the flat posture. Thus, a caregiver can change a posture of the wheelchair 6 from a chair posture to the flat posture by utilizing the interlocking links 8.
It is conceivable to forma combined bed by applying such a reclining wheelchair 6 as a wheelchair portion.